


Meeting the Family

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Meet the Family, goody bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara introduces Danny to her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



"It'll be fine," Clara said to Danny, with what later turned out to be false hope. She led the way into the TARDIS. He'd been there before and wasn't surprised by the sudden change in perspective. He was fine with the grumpy face of the Doctor affecting to ignore him.

He was taken aback by the other passengers. "Clara?"

Clara let out a delighted squeak and ran to give Jenny a hug. Madame Vastra took her hand and squeezed it. "Danny, these are my friends. Madame Vastra, this is Danny Pink. My boyfriend," she added with an emphasis on the word, and saw the sparkle of acknowledgement in Vastra's eyes.

Vastra tilted her head. "Charmed."

"And this is her wife Jenny." May as well get it all out there, she thought as Jenny bobbed not even half a curtsey.

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking hands politely with both. He was still staring, and Vastra noticed.

She asked, "Do we have a problem, Mr. Pink?"

"No. Sorry. I've met Clara obviously, but I didn't realise the Doctor always travels with beautiful young women."

Jenny snorted and grinned. Vastra took a second look at Danny, this time with a more appraising eye. "He has a type, just as Clara favours intelligent males. Fortunately, she seems to have finally found one." This earned her a stern look under bushy eyebrows, but otherwise the Doctor refused to comment.

Before he could come up with something, Clara said, "And speaking of, where's Strax?"

"That, my dear, is the reason we need your help. Despite the Doctor's assurance that such a thing is unknown in the history books, London in our time has been overrun by an unusal plague."

"Everyone is stumbling around like they're mind-controlled!"

"Yes, and poor Strax was infected when he rendered aid to a stricken soul on the street."

"He tried to bite me!"

"I had to stun him." Vastra's pink tongue made a quick appearance behind her very sharp teeth.

"The city is overrun. We barely got out alive."

"Will you help?"

The two women stopped their rapid-fire litany to look at Clara with hope.

"We'll do what we can," said Danny. Later, Clara would remember the firmness in his voice, his confidence they could solve this problem. Later, Clara would wish he'd said no and run out of the TARDIS to safety.

Later would come. For now, Clara said, "Tell us what we can do."


End file.
